The Last Everything
by a shadow of the heart
Summary: One shot. Sad-ish, I think... Read and you may like...


I own nothing...

* * *

A young blonde haired boy lay next to one with spiky black hair pulled back into a high pony tail that stuck into the air. "It's so peaceful up here."  
"Mmm, just watching the clouds float by. I wish I could be a cloud, just floating where the wind took me."  
The blonde turned to his friend. "So lazy, Shikamaru."  
"And what of you, Naruto?" Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto, watching the subdued smile on his face. He figured that it was unusual for the bright spark to act so… mellow.  
"Nah, I may not have everything planned out, but I know the important stuff." Naruto sat up then, watching a few birds fly overhead, before heading off and thanking Shikamaru for lending him an ear. Shikamaru thought over what Naruto had told him about.

 _{Moments earlier.}_

" _I know my last."  
_ " _Your last what?"  
_ " _My last… everything."  
_ " _Troublesome."  
_ " _Hmm, maybe. But nothing will come as a surprise." The boy paused for a minute. "How did you want your life to go?"  
_ " _Such troublesome questions Naruto."  
_ " _My life plan… be noticed, bring Sasuke back and becoming Hokage."  
Shikamaru sighed as he realized that there wasn't going to be anyway out of this. "I was going to be an average shinobi, marry a villager. Have two kids and when they became ninja, I could retire, playing shogi for the rest of my days. Where I would die during my sleep."  
He watched Naruto from the corner of his eye, watching everything for any sign of why he was acting like he was giving up. "What was it that you were truly going to say? What is your last everything?"  
_" _My last everything is my… well last everything. Miso ramen. The last time I sleep in my bed, the last time that I talk to anyone. My last breath. The last time I see Sasuke. My last everything." Naruto smiled although it was obvious that it didn't reach his eyes. Shikamaru wondered why he was being told all this, but let it go as he watched the clouds drifting past._

Later he heard that Naruto had left the village. It wasn't actually long after he had spoken to Naruto. It had the Hokage confused as to what he was doing, actually it had taken almost anyone who had known him by surprise. The bright spark leaving the village after going normally about his day. Shikamaru had found Naruto eating miso ramen that morning. Once he had finished, they had come to a favourite spot of Shikamaru's. It was when Shikamaru had started piecing together what he had told him, it was in a muddled order though.  
" _My last everything: the last time I sleep in my bed. Miso ramen. The last time I talk to anyone. The last time I see Sasuke. My last breath._ " Shikamaru had volunteered to go on this mission to bring the blonde boy back. Along with him were Shino, Sakura, Choji and Kiba and Akamaru. They all stared at the man who had started talking. " _I may not have everything planned out, but I know the important stuff._ "  
Choji looked at his best friend with concerned eyes. "Uh, Shikamaru, are you okay?"

"What was with that?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked to show he wanted to know as well.  
"He is so troublesome." Shikamaru glanced as the team listened closely to what he had to say. "I was talking to Naruto earlier today. Before he left, while we were talking, he didn't seem like himself. He gave me his version of a suicide note. I hadn't realized that until now.  
"He told me he knew what his last was going to be." They waited a moment for Shikamaru to continue. "His ' _last everything. Miso ramen. The last time I sleep in my bed, the last time that I talk to anyone. My last breath. The last time I see Sasuke._ ' If you put it in the right order, and change a word or two. _My last everything. The last time I slept in my bed. Miso ramen. The last time I talk to anyone. The last time I see Sasuke. My last breath._ ' And if you add onto that what he said after that.' _I may not have everything planned out, but I know the important stuff._ ' Well then he is basically telling us that he plans to die at Sasuke's hand."  
"How do you get at that. For all we know, he is still trying to bring Sasuke back." Kiba argued, not wanting one of his friends to go and die.  
"Think about it. ' _My last everything. The last time I slept in my bed.'_ was last night. ' _Miso ramen._ ' It's his favourite food, what he was eating when I found him. ' _The last time I talk to anyone._ ' As far as we know, I was the last person to talk to him today before he ran off. But ' _The last time I see Sasuke._ ' The last chance I have to bring him back, the last chance I have to talk to him. ' _My last breath._ ' will be taken by the last person I speak to. Who we know is going to be Sasuke. ' _I may not have everything planned out, but I know the important stuff._ ' Well he couldn't have planned everything out, but those were the important things to him." Shikamaru didn't look back at his team. They didn't speak except for Sakura after that, and what she did say wasn't going to bring any comfort.  
"I hope we're not going to be too late."

Naruto leaned against Sasuke as he felt the blade, crackling with lightning chakra, pierce a lung. After already having taken most of Sasuke's lightning and fire based attacks without resistance, this was all that was really needed to send him into the oblivion he was looking for. His eyes clouding as he began coughing up blood. "Teme…"  
Sasuke watched impassively, thinking that this best friend would starting healing soon. That thought dwindled as he saw that there wasn't going to be any healing from the blonde in his arms. "Why Dobe?"  
Naruto stared unseeingly at the sky, as Sasuke held him. "Thanks teme…"  
It was barely more than a whisper, before his body gave one violent shake and Naruto breathed his last. Sasuke slowly closed the boy's eyes as water started to fall from the sky, hiding the lone tear that slid down his face.

They were too late.

* * *

Sorry about writing short things but it seems that's what I'm good for.

so let me know what you think...


End file.
